face against a misted window
by lady arcadia
Summary: Sometimes knowledge kills. That’s why they say that ignorance is bliss. Atleast thats what hermione discovered
1. Chapter 1

Face against a misted window

Face against a misted window

disclaimer: all the characters belong to j.k. rowling!! sighhhhhhhhh( i wish they were mine!)

prologue

Sometimes knowledge kills. That's why they say that ignorance is bliss. Like a face pressed against a misted window that has that one last moment of ignorance before it get a view of the world outside the window, good or bad. The same feeling occurs when a person faces that last moment before they hear an earth-shattering truth.

The last moment of ignorance is relished because you know…you know what lies ahead can change your life forever. That's why it feels that sometimes not knowing is much better than hearing the truth. It's easier to keep your sanity. At least that's what Hermione discovered. Perhaps a little too late. Perhaps not.


	2. Chapter 2

Face against a misted window

Face against a misted window

disclaimer: yada yada yada (yawn) yeas all these characters belong to j.k. rowling

Chapter 1

Hermione rested her head against the window, her heart feeling heavy with the knowledge that there was a traitor amidst them.

And the most horrifying and shocking aspect was that it most probably was part of the Renaissance Order. The order was a sub unit of the Order of the Phoenix and it consisted mainly of Hogwarts students.

The seventh years such as Hermione and sixth years such as Ginny were the main members of the order. They carried out meeting in the Room of Requirement. It was started after Dumbledore's Army disbanded. Only this time, the members were very elite and trained not only in highly specialized spells and curses but also in physical combat. The members were also trying to form new curses and shields along with potion-bombs.

The core of the Order was Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco. Hermione had named the order so because Renaissance meant rebirth, the most important part of the Phoenix's life. Now there was suspicion of there being a traitor not only in the R-order but there was a grave possibility that the traitor was one of the core. Hermione had been suspicious for quite some time but she hadn't known who it could be. Now she had proof.

Hermione squeezed her eyes tightly and tried to hold back the tears. Her anguished face look outside the window, it was snowing softly. The Hogwarts grounds were covered in snow. The wind was blowing gently over the lake. The entire scene was so peaceful….and so utterly opposed to the turmoil in her heart. She couldn't believe it! She had loved him for so long and yet he betrayed not only her, but Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix and everything they had believed in!

Knowing who the traitor was now out her in front of her the problem of catching him and handing him over to the senior order.

Then heaven knows what will become of him! A life sentence in Azkaban or else…the Kiss. She pressed her finger tips against her temples and massaged them lightly. Just two hours ago she had been so happy in her ignorance because she had never thought that any of her best friends could betray her! And Draco had gradually become more than her friend. She loved him! She had thought it was one of the newer members of the order. A part of her wished dearly that she had never found out the truth. That she wouldn't have to ask him what could ever make him do such a thing! She hoped that the proof was wrong. She knew she had to confront him.

The door opened and Draco walked in dressed in training gear and all sweaty. The black vest and loose black pants fitted him well. Her heart started beating faster as he came towards her. She ignored it and gathered her courage. She turned towards him and the tears she had been holding back so long came into her eyes. She lifted anguished eyes and asked him ..."Why?"


	3. Chapter 3

Face against a misted window

Face against a misted window

Chapter 2

disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K.Rowling. Though how I wish Draco was mine!!

The smile spreading across Draco's face froze and his eyes hardened with wariness and suspicion. His body tightened with a tension he was probably unaware of. "What do you mean why?" he asked his gaze roving over her, his mouth tightening at the signs of strain showing on her face and her defensive body language.

"Why have you been avoiding me these past few days" Hermione asked. Draco relaxed almost imperceptibly and relief flooded his eyes for a moment. Then they were back to their normal coolness. "Avoiding you? Don't be ridiculous!" He said.

"Don't deny it Draco! Ever since the foiled Death Eater attack you have been acting really weird! You don't really talk to anyone anymore! When anyone talks about any mission you freeze up! You think I'm the plague! What's going on? Have you decided that you don't want to support the light anymore? Is that what this is all about? Have you decided to betray us? Betray me? What in the bloody hell is going on?" Hermione became almost hysterical by the end of her diatribe.

Draco swiftly walked up to her and shook her hard. "Don't ever say anything like that ever again! My father had been threatening me with death threats of you all! He might come to school to take me home! Do you know what that means? He's going to force me to take the dark mark! And there will be nothing and I mean nothing I can do to stop it! That's why I've been acting "weird"" He spat out making double quotation marks for the word weird.

"Don't you understand Hermione? I'm caught between two worlds! One is yours and the other is my family's. How am I supposed to leave behind everything I've ever known in an instant!!" He said angrily.

Just then Harry and Ron walked in. They frowned at the tension in the atmosphere and moved as if to leave the room.

Hermione and Draco turned towards them. Hermione told them all to take a seat. They could talk without being disturbed as almost all of the students had gone home for Christmas.

They took one look at her face and cut out their cheerful banter. She said without any preamble, "There is a traitor in our order. Certain enchantments and potion-bomb recipes have been leaked to the other side. It is definitely from our order and not the Order of the phoenix as the dark side was already informed about the surprise attack planned on them by the R-order. The only adults who knew were Sirius and Lupin who have under the influence of Veritaserum told me they never told anyone.

As you know, our main objective was to capture Lesnare, You-Know-Who's chief potion master. Apart from me only you guys were told. You swore under the Wizarding oath to not tell anyone." she said in a business-like manner. "However, they found out and Lesnare, who had to collect certain herbs which could only be found in the outer grounds of the Forbidden Forest where the shields are weak on a full moon night, escaped. So did the four Death-Eaters who accompanied them. The only way they could have known, was if someone warned them. While the wizarding oath prevents you from telling anyone, there are other forms of communication." She said talking in a calm objective manner.

"I couldn't have told anyone as I was with Sirius and Lupin all day making a battle plan. They'll vouch for me" she had been pacing back forth in her dorm. She went and stood in front of her window. "The question now arises…" she hesitated and then drew in a deep breath then carried on determinedly, "Who, out of you three, is the traitor?"

A.N- Many thanks to Burg girl who wrote my first review. I realize this is probably not the answer you expected. There's a reason for this. For that you'll have to continue reading!( author disappears with a mysterious flap of her cape!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Face against a misted window

Face against a misted window

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K.Rowling. Though how I wish Draco was mine!!

"What the hell!! Hermione are you bloody mad!!" Ron said jumping out of his seat. "You've really lost it haven't you? I mean why would anyone do that? Harry help!" He said, "Talk some sense into her!" his face going red with anger.

"Calm down Weasley, your face is getting redder than your hair. And you Granger, are you sure you haven't inhaled too many potion fumes?" Draco said in a bored voice but the look in his eyes was furious. "Oh shut up you bloody Slytherin snake! You know what I think? I think you're the traitor! That's what everybody's thinking but they're too bloody polite to say it! Well I'm not! I bet you're the one who's been behind all the leaked clues! I bet you're the one who sent Lesnare an

owl to warn him! You're the traitor you scumbag!!" Ron said getting angrier by the second.

Harry and Hermione stared at him stunned. Her eyes widened with surprise.

"Shut up Weasley!! Apparently not only are you as poor as dirt but as dumb as it!" Draco replied, furious.

"Why you!" Ron sputtered.

"Ron! Malfoy! Both of you just shut up alright!! I've had enough and so as Hermione! She's already breaking under pressure man! Just look at her!" Harry said. All of them turned to see Hermione, her face white and sickly.

"Let's sit down and talk in a calm manner and if both of you are two immature to do that then you can both leave!" Harry said his voice rising. Draco and Ron sat down, glaring at each other.

"Hermione you're pressing a very serious accusation. How do you know that some other member of the R-Order hadn't overheard one of our meetings and informed Voldermort?" Harry said ignoring the automatic flinches on everybody's face on hearing the Dark Lord's name.

"Harry, it has been extremely hard for me to say this. Do you think I like knowing that any of you could be the traitor? I hoped I was wrong Harry! How I hoped! But one of our sources had given me proof. He sent me a letter Harry! He said there was some agent here working with the code name spider! He told me so in his letter. I trust him Harry. We all do. Along with it were some pictures taken by a muggle spy camera. You-Know-Who in his arrogance has only kept a shield for detecting magical objects only! You think I won't have taken all measures necessary to ascertain who it is? Now it's only a matter of time" Hermione said struggling to keep her voice even.

"Well we don't have to waste anytime! We all know who the traitor is! It's Malfoy! I bet he joined us with the main objective of being a spy for the dark side! Why waste any time? Let's hand him over now. He's the one who spun the web! Well lookie lookie! Guess who's caught in it now! You were using Hermione too, weren't you scumbag! Oh Hermione you look so pretty In the moonlight!! You don't understand me Hermione!" Ron ended his furious diatribe in a simpering mocking tone.

"Ron"! Harry protested. Hermione looked shocked. She had reached the end of her tolerance. She ran past all of them, tears streaming down her face.

They stared after her looking dismayed. They had completely forgotten about the traitor. Draco made a move to go after her but Harry stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. Draco shook of Harry's hand angrily and walked to the window. He turned around to glare at Ron.

"Well Weasley! You've done it now" Draco said, looking ready to punch Ron.

Harry turned to Ron and said "Go after her Ron! Go salvage the damage you've done. Go!" he said as Ron began to say something cutting to Draco. Ron shrugged and gave Draco the evil eye before leaving.

Harry and Draco had never been very good friends but had tolerated each other for the sake of their mission and Hermione. They never questioned Draco when he joined their Order. Perhaps, Harry thought now, they should have. The very idea of their being a traitor amidst them was enough to make his blood boil. He suddenly felt a hundred years old and about as tired.

He was tired of the war and tired of always playing peacemaker. He almost felt as if he wanted to give up. After all, they were outnumbered 5 to 1. What was the point?

Harry was broken out of his reverie when Draco walked up to him, glaring, and said, "You think I've done it don't you? You all think I've done it! Well St.Potter you're wrong! I don't care what you think but I refuse to work in the order with Hermione thinking I'm leaking clues Dammit! I didn't send Lesnare any owl!" He angrily said.

Harry and Draco stared at each other and lunged towards the incriminating letter. After a brief struggle, Harry caught hold of it. He read the letter and then picked up the unopened envelope attached to it. Draco was impatiently looking over his shoulder. Harry opened the envelope and took out the pictures. The first photo described a death eater meeting take place. The meeting took place at night, in the graveyard behind the Riddle Manor. Voldermort was sitting on a throne. One death-eater his hood thrown back, extended his left arm to attain the Dark Mark. They were surrounded by the other death eaters, prominently Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy and Mcnare, along with the potion master Lesnare. Severus Snape must have been taking the pictures.

Draco identifies it to be the Death-Eater initiation. They turned to focus on the death eater getting the mark. Harry dropped the pictures in shock. They both turned to stare at each other.

"Hermione!" they cried out simultaneously and ran to find her, Draco in the lead, followed by Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Face against a misted window

Face against a misted window

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K.Rowling. Though how I wish Draco was mine!!

Hermione ran and ran until she reached her favorite spot by the lake. It was a slightly secluded clearing surrounded by trees of the Forbidden Forest from three sides and the lake from the other side. Hermione loved the spot for so many reasons, mainly because she came here in her third year when she and Ron had had so many fights. It had provided her safety and shelter then.

It was also the spot when Draco had proposed to her on one clear full moon night, a few days after the foiled raid.

It was there he had confessed his feelings to her, telling her how much he loved her. She knew it wasn't Draco. It couldn't be. But the alternative was equally impossible. Although Harry had being acting strange the past few days, he couldn't be the traitor! He had to avenge his parents' death. That left Ron, but he had supported them from the beginning! Though Hermione had the letter and the pictures sent to her from Snape, she hadn't known who it was exactly till the meeting this afternoon.

She blinked back tears again.

Just then Ron came running up to her. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Mione, I'm so sorry! I really am! I didn't want for you to get hurt! You have to believe me, Mione! Malfoy is the traitor! He's just using you. I didn't see the significance of this at first but I feel like a fool for not telling you up till now! The day you told us about the raid remember? It was on the morning of the raid. After telling us the plan, you and Harry went down to the training room to practice. Malfoy had this really weird look on his face. I felt suspicious so I followed him. I saw him go inside the Owlery.

He wrote a letter and sent it via Hedgwing. It was around 9:30. I remember the time because we had a training session exactly then. Malfoy and I were slightly late! He must have sent Lesnare that letter because you got the message right before the meeting. He's the traitor Hermione! Him!" Ron said, earnestly.

More tears started sliding down her face. Ron looked at them alarmed. "Mione! Don't cry please! Not over the likes of him.

When you meet the traitor, don't go all soft on him! You have to know why he did it! We all have to." Ron said in a determined voice.

They spotted Harry and Draco at the same time as they spotted them.

"Now's the time Hermione! Ask him Hermione! Ask the traitor!" Ron urged.

"Alright" said Hermione, her face clearing. Wiping away tears, she turned towards Ron,"Why, Spider? Why did you do it?"


	6. Chapter 6

Face against a misted window

Face against a misted window

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K.Rowling. Though how I wish Draco was mine!!

Ron jerked his head towards her, startled. "What are you saying? You think I'm the traitor? Have you lost it, Hermione? Why would I do such a thing?" He growled.

"Why don't you tell me? And you can start by removing your wand from my ribs." Hermione said, her voice cool and her face impassive, not giving a single hint of the despair inside her. The moment she had called Ron by his code name, she knew by his non-verbal reaction, that she was right. She didn't have to glance down to know that Ron had his wand tip pressed against her rib.

And Ron was equally aware of her wand, pressed against his neck. Waiting to strike. They sat locked in that position for a few minutes, engaged in a non-verbal duel. For Hermione, it seemed that time had paused. She saw memories flashing in front of her eyes, all the adventures they had shared, the happy moments of victory, those quiet hugs and just other random moments of friendship. She brought herself back to the present with a little mental jerk. This Ron was not her friend. This Ron was a traitor. She did what she had to.

"Tell me Ron, what was so seductive and inviting that you betrayed all that we believed in? Will it be worth the price of my life? Of all the lives like me? Is it money? Is it blood stained riches that invite you? After all, the whole thing is about blood isn't it! My blood, your blood and the innocent blood you're helping in shedding by supporting those murderers. So Ron, is it worth it? This blood money?" Hermione taunted softly.

"It's not about the money!" Ron shouted and then his eyes widened, realizing his mistake. He had given himself away.

Then he repeated himself in a softer tone, "It was never about the money. I admit a part of me was always dazzled by the money those people had. But it was never enough for me to betray Harry or you. Especially not you. You know Sean is one of their junior recruits. I met him at one of those Ministry affairs. I was so angry because once again Harry had foiled another raid and was mentioned in the newspapers. I nearly killed my self trying to save others and I didn't even get mentioned. Even Malfoy was mentioned. And you, you were so happy with Malfoy! How could you Hermione? Didn't you know that I loved you? Why did you betray me? Why? And with Malfoy!" His voice rising steadily until he spat the last few words out.

Hermione's eyes widened as the truth hit her with full impact. Ron loved her! She had never really considered him more than a friend. Yes, once she had toyed with the idea of liking him, but that was before she and Draco became so close. She still didn't understand how it was connected to Ron being a traitor

Ron looked at her and sneered, "You still don't get it do you? Don't worry, I'll explain in due time. Anyway, I let loose the enchantment for the counter-curse of the sectumseptra curse. You should have seen your face when one of the death eaters deflected the curse Malfoy sent him. Gradually I gave away more secrets and got more importance. I got the recognition I deserved! The glory that is rightfully mine!" by now his voice had changed. His eyes had a crazed look to them.

"You were just jealous, weren't you Ron?" Hermione said sadly.

"Jealous? You're damn right I was jealous! Why should I always be the one ignored? All my childhood, I was shadowed by my brothers, then Harry and then Malfoy! Harry should have figured it out before this. In my first year, the mirror of erise showed me my deepest longing. In my third year, I was jealous of the love you spent on Crookshanks. But it was in my fourth year when I started to think that maybe the Dark Lord is right. You think this is about blood? No one besides you gives a bloody damn! It's all about power! The dark lord has told me, he sees me going far in furthering our cause! Maybe he might make me his heir! You think it's only me who thinks like this? You're wrong! Maybe you should take a better look at the members of the Phoenix. But here's what really interests me, how did you figure it was me?" Ron said his face set in sneering lines.

"Well actually I didn't know until the meeting. You let loose certain things that pointed me in your direction. First of all, you were too violent in your protests against Draco. Secondly, you said that clues were leaked out. I never said anything about multiple incidents happening. I only talked about one foiled raid. And lastly, you said that Draco mailed that warning to Lesnare. You knew the owl he used too. And the other details of timings of the training session and following Draco were all correct. And a lie.

By all accounts your story was so perfect, I nearly believed it. There was just this one little thing you got wrong" Hermione said, moving away from Ron, but keeping her wand trained on him.

"Really? And what was that?" Ron sneered.

"Draco didn't send that warning."

"Yea right!", Ron scoffed, "Then who did?"

"I did" Hermione said her gaze fixed on his.


	7. Chapter 7

Face against a misted window

Face against a misted window

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

"What!" Ron said his face almost comically surprised.

"You? Are you also an agent? That's not possible! Voldermort wouldn't lie to me! He wouldn't!!" Ron bit out anxiously.

"Calm down Ron! I have no interest in taking over your precious position. In fact that's the last thing I ever wanted. No, I sent that letter for a very different reason. Right after I got the letter and we had our meeting, Harry and I went for the training session. I excused myself, saying I forgot my kit in my dorm and had to get it. I went to my dorm and picked up the invisibility cloak you guys left there. Then I went to the Owlery and sent a warning to You-Know-Who via Harold, one of the school owls. I had suspicions about a traitor and I felt that someone would be coming to give the warning soon. So I wrapped myself in the invisibility cloak and waited. I saw you come and send a letter through Hedgwing.

I knew that Pig was with Ginny so I assumed that you were sending a letter home. I waited for another twenty minutes after you left, but no one else came. When I reached the training room, all of you were already there. You forgot that I too had been late Ron. After that I left for a meeting with Sirius and Lupin. The three of you were together all day after that. Also during the raid, Lesnare nodded to you just before he left. Everyone thought he was nodding at Draco. You were standing right behind him, remember?" she said, fixing Ron with a direct stare.

"Well well well, you sure you don't want to become an agent? We could do with more people like you Hermione. But now it's too late. Anyway, you should be proud of yourself, you put it together faster than I expected. It was pretty funny though, seeing you become suspicious of Malfoy. I had quite a few laughs at his expense!" Ron mocked her.

You must have laughed your head off when the day after you got your mark; you were roaming around with a bandage on your arm. All of us had come rushing up to you, so concerned and insisting that you go to the Medical Wing. Draco was the only one who was suspicious, and I, I screamed him! I've been such a big fool!" Hermione said, shaking her head in disbelief. "All those hints of spinning webs! You wanted to frame Draco! Oh God!" she said as a new horrifying possibility struck her.

"You were spying on us! That day when Draco proposed to me right here and today when he and I were having a fight! Why Ron? Why?" she asked, her mind unable to accept the monster Ron had become.

"Why? Why? Because you were mine! You were always mine! I wanted him dead. Yes, I was going to frame him and then kill him. I wouldn't mind. It was always someone else. With Harry, with you! Even with this goddamn war!" Ron shrieked.

He half- turned towards the lake, his wand still trained at Hermione. His chest was heaving as he tried to calm himself down. Hermione had never seen Ron so angry. His face was red and the vein at his temple was pulsing so hard, she felt it might burst. His entire body was taut as he tried to control his anger. His anger was radiating out from him in waves.

He took a few deep and said in almost-calm voice, "It doesn't matter now! All of you are going to die. You know too much and though I won't kill you. You're going to die soon too." Then a second later he said, "Please Hermione, listen to me. You can still survive this war. The Dark Lord will value your brilliance. You'll have a position of authority. I'll protect you. Draco's father will look after him and Harry, he can hide. But your life is in great danger, Hermione! Please listen to me, go home, go back home, you'll be safe. Please! Please don't make me kill you please" Ron pleaded, crouching in front of Hermione.

Hermione stared at him, sadness flowing through her. She looked at Ron and she saw the friend she loved so dearly. Not Spider, but Ron. Ron loved her too and because of his love, he begged her to abandon this war. He was in danger of being killed if he was found out, yet he begged her to change her mind. For a second, she was tempted, desperately wanting to believe in everything Ron told her. Her heart broke as she realized she had made her decision.

"No Ron, I can't hide. Even now Ron, when you try to convince me to join you, your wand is pointed at me. They'll kill me anyway Ron, you know that. You can't fool me and you can't deceive yourself because both of us know that You- no, Vold-Voldermort will kill me anyhow, regardless of which camp I'm in. The only fighting chance is if I fight for what I believe in. Harry can't win without us Ron! we need you, please come back to us! We don't care about the glory; you'll have all the power you want. You always said Ron that for once you wanted to be number one, here's your chance, just please come back. We won't even remember all of this, just give this up now. You know your life is in danger Ron, more so than mine! Please Ron! Please come back to us! Please" Hermione ended, sobbing.

Ron gradually lowered his wand, as did Hermione. Ron reached over to hug her hard, as she sobbed against him.

"Hush Hermione, you know it's too late for all this. You can't change yourself and I don't want to be changed. I'll always love you, Hermione and Harry will always be my best mate. I'm just sorry I wasn't good enough. We were always friends and we will always be. I have to go Hermione, but be aware! It's all going to be over soon perhaps in the next few days. I don't know if I will ever see you again. If you ever change your mind, just send a letter through Pig." Ron said gently.

He tenderly kissed her on the cheek and wiped away her tears.

They turned to see Harry and Draco only a few feet away from them now. Ron turned back and looked at her sadly. "I guess this is it. Bye Mione, tell Draco to take care of you! And tell Harry I hope he wins." He then gave his normal goofy smile and

Touched the ring on his index finger. "Porticus!" he called out.

Hermione leapt towards Ron, "No! Wait!"

But he was already gone. She caught hold of only air.

She collapsed on the ground, crying her heart out. Draco and Harry came running up then. They saw her on the ground and bent down to hug her.

They sat that way for the next few hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Face against a misted window

Face against a misted window

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

The wind blew across the grounds and rippled softly over the lake. Draco was the first to stir, gently reminding Hermione and Harry, who were still hugging each other tightly, that they had to return to the castle.

Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle followed by Draco. The sky had become cloudy and the wind was becoming stronger, now whipping their hair against their faces.

Draco stopped and looked at the gray sky with concern. He had often felt that the sky often reflected the human moods, and had a million faces. This was a side of his nature that most people were unaware of, choosing only to see the superficial and shallow façade that he allowed them to see. Only Hermione had cared to dig deeper and find the real him. Only he knew of the horror that had forced him to defy his family.

His sister Auralia had been killed during a raid taking place at the Malfoy Manor. The thing was, the hex that killed her was shot by Voldermort at a member of the Phoenix behind her. She had died instantly and Draco who had been across the room had turned to see his sister die.

She had only been 6 years old and had come across the raid by accident.

Draco swore as he held her body that he would do all he could to bring down Voldermort. He had helped Hermione and her friends to set up the R-order. And had fallen in love with Hermione. She had helped him when no one else could understand him and the knowledge that she might have suspected him of betraying her hurt him deeply. But he pushed these feelings aside because after all he had been the perfect fall guy. Even he, in his wildest dreams had never suspected Ron to be the traitor.

He hunched his shoulders and moved on, following Harry and Hermione. He knew that he couldn't go and comfort Hermione, not yet anyway. He decided to give them a little privacy. In the meantime, he decided to be content spending time with himself until Hermione asked for him.

_A few hours later, in the Gryffindor common room:_

Hermione looked up from her chair in front of the fireplace and looked at Harry. "Ron said that there were more traitors in the Order of the Phoenix, Harry. He said another battle will happen soon, perhaps in the next few days. We have to inform the other members of both orders. We have to do something!" she said.

Harry kept on staring at the fire which now grew brighter. It seemed Harry's anger was reflected in the rising flames of the fire.

"Harry talk to me! You haven't said a word since Ron left! Say something!"

"What should I say Hermione? That my best friend betrayed me? That he was so jealous of me and hated me so much that he preferred helping my enemies? I DIDN'T WANT ANY BLOODY GLORY!! I just wanted justice for my parents! Do you think I like having some bloody prophecy dictate my life? It kills me to realize that he was so hurt and so angry and I couldn't do anything to help him! And in the end, before he leaves forever, he talks to you! YOU!" Harry spat out.

Hermione was taken aback with the bitterness in him. She hadn't seen this. She hadn't expected Harry to be actually jealous of Ron talking to her before he left. Harry was hurting, hurting badly. She decided to give him some time before she talked to him again.

Just before she left the room, Harry called out to her in a raw voice, "Why did he do this, Hermione? Why did he hate us? Didn't he realize how much we love him? It never mattered to me what everyone else thought. I only needed you guys. Why weren't we enough? Why didn't he love us enough? Why did he betray us?"

"That's the problem Harry. He loved both of us too much. Too much love can be as dangerous as hating someone. And he felt that we betrayed him. He always felt he wasn't good enough. He just never realized that we never wanted anyone else." she told him tenderly.

And just as the portrait was about to close she turned and told him, "And Harry? He told me to tell you that…that you will always be his best mate."

She turned and the portrait swung shut but not before Hermione saw the tears in Harry's eyes and the soft sound of quiet sobbing.


	9. Chapter 9

Face against a misted window

Face against a misted window

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

Hermione walked up to the Astronomy Tower. She went and stood out on the balcony and gazed up in to the night sky. The day's events flashed one after the other in her mind. So much had happened, too much actually. Emotionally she was still shaken up. And she felt tired, oh so tired. The light breeze gently blew her hair and a few tears slipped from the corner of her eyes. She had just about lifted her hand to wipe away her tears when she saw someone offering her a handkerchief.

She turned in the direction of the hand, slightly startled and still a little jumpy from the day's events. She relaxed when she saw Draco gently leaning against the balcony. He normally met her with a hug in private but Hermione knew why he was hesitating today. She felt warmth spreading inside her. She walked up to him and slipped her arms around him.

He responded by wiping away her tears gently with her hands and then holding her tight.

"I'm sorry!" they both said at the same time.

They both smiled and Draco said, "Why are you sorry? I was apologizing because I can see you hurting so badly and there is nothing I can do to help you. Also it was because of me Ron betrayed you. It hurts badly when you're betrayed. Believe me, I know."

Hermione was curious but wisely kept her silence. Draco would tell her when he wanted to.

"I'm sorry" she said again. Draco felt panic and fear form a tight ball in his stomach. Would she break up with him because of Ron? Did she blame him? But years of training and living in the Malfoy family prevented him from showing any of his turmoil on his face.

Hermione looked up at him, her heart squeezing at the sight of him. What she said now would change things between them forever. Nonetheless, it had to be said. She gazed at him, her heart in her eyes, knowing she might not get another opportunity again. "I'm sorry Draco, I doubted you. When I got news that it was one of the core members who was the traitor and the fact that you had been acting so weird for the past few days…I'm sorry. Really, more than I can say. I can understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." She said, ashamed, and tied to pull out of his arms.

Her eyes widened as she felt Draco's arms tightening around her. She looked up at him in surprise and frowned, puzzled, at the distinct look of relief on his face. He looked down at her and smiled at her confusion. Hermione was starting to get irritated with him. Now the expression on her face was tetchier. She had had enough emotional turmoil for the day and was at the end of her tether.

She was just about to ask Draco why his face was stuck in such a odd way when he took pity on her. "For a second, I thought you were going to push me off the balcony." he said in a decided amused voice.

"For a second I was. Here I am, laying my heart bare and all you can think of is how amusing I am. And by the way, I'm still considering pushing you off. So?" she retorted.

"So what?"

"So what do you have to say? Have you forgiven me or not?"

Draco's face was serious as he said, "Hermione in all fairness, I have to say I was hurt earlier when you doubted me. But when I think about how you accepted me without suspicion when I first joined the order and my own strange behavior over the past few days, I can understand your reaction. And besides I forgave you already. Honestly though I was more worried about you blaming me for Ron's defection. I was relieved that you were still talking to me. Your apology threw me off balance."

Hermione was stunned. "Blame you? Why would I do that? What Ron did…I blame myself. I can't blame Harry because he can't help being famous. Besides he never invited it. But I blame myself for not seeing the signs. I did toy with the idea of us together but that was before I met you and well, loved you. No, I can't blame anyone else where I myself am guilty."

"Hey!! Nobody blames you, honey, not even Ron. Ron is responsible only for himself and his actions. It's much easier to see it when you're not blaming yourself. It was Ron who defected, who spied on us, who betrayed us. Ron! Not Harry, Not me and definitely, not you!" Draco said earnestly.

Hermione just hugged him saying nothing. Just then, an owl came and landed on the railing of the balcony. Hermione removed the letter and petted the owl gently before sending it to the Owlery. The letter was from Professor Snape. Hermione opened the letter and gasped. Draco took the letter from her and read the following message:

ATTACK PLANNED ON ORDER OF PHEONIX HEADQUARTERS FOR TOMORROW! ALERT THE OTHERS IMMEADIATELY!!


	10. Chapter 10

Face against a misted window

Face against a misted window

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

"Tomorrow! What do you mean tomorrow! There must be some mistake! How are we supposed to contact the others so fast? How are we going to coordinate with the phoenix? What about the battle plans? Was a time mentioned? This is impossible!" Harry stormed.

"Calm down Harry! I've already sent letters warning the other members of the order. The Phoenix has also been informed. As for us, we have a long night ahead of us making battle plans. Draco has gone to check on our supplies. The other members will arrive by 6am tomorrow morning sharp. Lupin and Sirius will be reaching by 4am. Since they're planning a surprise attack, I'm presuming it will be at night. Besides the guards have been warned already. The members of the Phoenix are already taking watch. We don't have time to panic, deal with it." Hermione replied.

After receiving the letter in the Astronomy tower earlier, she had rushed to tell Harry. Now as she made her way to the cupboard where the maps of Godric's Hollow, the Order of the phoenix's new headquarters, were kept, she was all too aware of the knot of fear in her stomach.

Just then, there was a tapping on the windows. Harry went to open the window and let the owl in. He quickly detached the letter from its leg and sent it to the Owlery. He opened the letter and turned white on reading its contents.

Hermione had a horrible feeling of de-ja-vu, as if the scene in the Astronomy tower was about to be repeated. She snatched the letter from Harry, her hands shaking. She gasped at its contents. Then she ran towards the entrance issuing directives while running.

"Harry go! Inform the other members, you have the emergency ring. Tell the other members to floo to Gordric's Hollow! I'll try and inform the others in the castle. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower in 20 minutes. Get ready and wake up the other members who're in school! GO!"

She ran to find Draco. He was in the Room of Requirement, practicing some battle moves for tomorrow. She ran into the room and started opening the cupboard. "Draco! The attack! It's tonight! It's going to take place at midnight. Pack all the potion bombs and the medical supplies. I'll go and warn the staff. Get into gear and find all the members of the order that are in school! Hurry! We only have 2 hours! Hurry!" she said, panting for breath.

To her immense relief, Draco only nodded and immediately got to the task. Hermione ran and informed Professor McGonagall who aged 10 years. She went to inform the other staff members and went to get more medical supplies from the medical wing. Hermione ran and changed into her battle gear. She met the others in the Astronomy Tower and took out the portkey from her bag. She activated it.

She felt the familiar feeling of the bottom of her stomach dropping out. They spun for what seemed like forever but were actually only 5minutes. They landed with a thump on a hill near Harry's parents' house. They ran towards the house. There was only a shack there. When Hermione had first come here, she was surprised to see such a dilapidated house. It was only when Harry muttered the password, could you see the actual house. Normally whenever Hermione attended meetings here, she stopped to admire the beautiful manor. But there was no time to do that today. They performed the necessities and quickly went inside the house.

Hermione checked her watch; there was only an hour left. The members of the order of the Phoenix had already been summoned due to Harry's letter. He had sent them one after they had received the second letter. The members looked alert and ready for battle.

It was decided that Harry would be in Professor Dumbledore's care and that the others would hide in the woods at strategic points. Since the death eaters would be apparating they would most probably be doing it in the clearing. Since it was a cloudy night, there would be periods of darkening interspersed with periods of moonlight.

Hermione had a premonition that this battle would be the final one. All those years of hard work, planning and fighting will be coming to an end. Her heart saddened when she thought about Ron and how this time he would be on the opposite side. The Weasleys had to be told but Hermione didn't have the heart to do so. Only Dumbledore had been informed and he had accepted the news with a stoic expression. There was something off about him, Hermione felt. Something strange, she decided. He looked as if he was excited about the battle and there was this strange look in his eyes. She tried to tell herself it was her imagination working overtime or maybe Dumbledore was just relieved things were coming to an end.

She had been assigned to capture Ron. Hopefully he would come without a struggle and they could still bring him over to their side without any one being wiser.

She went and took her post. She looked around to see Draco, a hood covering his bright hair a few meters away from her. Harry was safe with Dumbledore near the back of her house. She looked back towards Draco. Her heart squeezed as she saw him. Perhaps it would be the last time. She squeezed her eyes tightly, forcing back the last few tears. Before they had taken their posts, Draco had come up to her and they had a walked to a slightly secluded area. He had cupped her face with his hands and gently kissed her. He had said in this very tender voice, "Hermione I love you. Really, more than I can ever say. Please promise me that even if you never see me again after this battle, you'll wear this pendant forever. It's my sister's. To me there was nothing more precious, until I met you. Just remember I love you." He took out this beautiful oval pendant. It hung from a delicate silver chain and had this lovely work done around the centre stone which was a lovely mix of silver and gold. It looked like moonlight trapped in gold.

She had taken the pendant and worn it around her neck. She looked up at Draco and had told him she loved him too. They hugged each other tightly and then walked back to their posts.

A gentle breeze stirred the nearby leaves, snapping Hermione back to the present. The nerves that had been present there 15 minutes ago had vanished. She felt an utter calm draping over her with underlying pulses of Adrenaline.

The first crack was heard. They had arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

Face against a misted window

Face against a misted window

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

The battle field was a cloud of dust and spells being randomly thrown. Hermione walked through the battle field searching for Ron. She was so intent in looking that she nearly fell as she stumbled against the body of one of the Hogwarts students. She nearly cried out in shock as she realized it was Colin Creevy's face that was now so distorted by the sectumsptra spell.

She recoiled and looked around her, absorbing everything for the first time. Her mind couldn't process the utter horror of her surroundings. The ground which had been so peaceful a few hours ago was now bleeding with so much death. So many sacrifices, so many terrors. Screams rent the air as one after the other, wizards and witches from both sides died.

A spell narrowly avoided Hermione, snapping her out of her reverie. Ron! She had to find Ron. She turned her head, looking wildly at both sides. Suddenly, she saw a flash of red hair. She ran towards it, praying it was Ron and not any of the other Weasleys. She reached in time to see Arthur Weasley go down, hit by an Unforgivable by Bellatrix Lestrange. "Nooooooo!" Hermione cried, Bellatrix swinging towards her, an insane smile on her face.

Hermione felt sick. This woman actually enjoys killing! She thought, raising her wand to defend herself. Just then Bellatrix threw her head back and let out a chilling laugh. She was still laughing when a jet of green light hit her in the chest, her face in a parody of her previous laughter as the Killing Curse claimed yet another victim. Hermione turned around her, to thank her rescuer. Ron walked up next to her, pushing his hood back. He walked up to his father and gently shut his wide open eyes with his hand. He then turned to Hermione without sparing a glance for Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Where's Harry? We have to find him fast!" he said urgently.

"Ron! Listen to me! You have to come- Harry? He's with Dumbledore! He's safe! He's safe…Right?" she said hesitating at the look of growing horror on Ron's face.

"No Hermione he's not! Come with me! We have to find him! Dawn will break in another hour! If the dark lord finds him and I know he will, he'll kill him. Hurry!" He said, dragging her along with him, frantically searching for a sign of Harry.

"What? I don't understand!" She protested.

"I'll explain everything! Now where is he?" he said, his voice sounding strange with authority.

She took him towards the back of the house, where Dumbledore and Harry were hiding. The back of the house consisted of a small garden surrounded by the woods. They went inside the woods to a small clearing. It was relatively quieter than the front.

They were just about to reach the clearing when they were ambushed a few Slytherin students led by Blaise Zambini.

"Going somewhere? Mudblood!" Blaise taunted, an evil smile on his face while Pansy Parkinson and Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"Oh! Draco! I love you so muchhhhhhhh!" Pansy said in a high pitched girlish voice, her lips puckering and her eyes glinting malevolently, "Guess what Mudblood? Drake is just fooling with you! Did you really think that he could ever care for you? YOU!" she spat out. "And weasel boy here, eating his heart out for you! What an adorable triangle! So sickeningly sweet!" Blaise hissed. They were circling them now, stalking them like predators hunting down defenseless prey.

"Drake only loves me! Go ahead, ask him mudblood!" Pansy shrieked.

"You're wrong!" Hermione screamed. "He loves me!"

"YOU think you're so smart! Well little miss-know-it-all, this time you're wrong! And it's going to cost you your life because this time I'm right!!"

"Wrong again Pansy! Why don't you just give up? I'll never love a heartless bh like you! And NEVER call me Drake!

Incarcerous!" Draco coolly said, his wand pointing at Pansy. A second late, Pansy was helplessly tied up while the other Slytherin stared at Draco in shock.

Ron and Hermione sprang to life, Hermione getting their wands away from Crabbe and Goyle while Ron tied them up. Draco on the other hand was engaged in a duel with Blaise.

Blaise sent him such vicious curse which would cause Draco's skin to erupt in painful bursting boils. Draco quickly threw up his shield. He was attacked by a series of painful curses like the bone shattering curse, and the sectumsptra curse. Hermione raised her wand to hex Blaise when Ron stopped her, telling her that her interference would only cause Draco harm.

Just when Draco was about to send a dark curse towards Blaise, Blaise expelliarmed the wand out of Draco's hand.

Draco was left helpless.

"Now what are you going to do, Drake? How are you going to save your precious little mudblood and her boyfriend now?" Blaise evilly mocked him.

Draco did nothing for a moment. Then he muttered something under his breath. He flung his arms out towards Blaise, his fingers splayed open. Some invisible force hit Blaise, binding his body together, Draco and his wand falling out of his grasp, and rolling away. Blaise was left on the ground, glaring at them uselessly.

"By learning wandless magic, something you never did." Draco said and he turned towards Hermione and Ron who were staring at him with their mouths open.

Draco just lifted an inquiring brow in Ron's direction. "He's on our side." Hermione said quickly before Ron could say anything. Ron stared at Draco defiantly. Draco was about to protest when Hermione sent him a pleading look, begging him not to say anything.

Before anyone else could say a word, the sound of yelling was heard. They all recognized Harry's voice. Hermione ran in that direction. Draco and Ron were about to follow her except that Draco had to still retrieve his wand.

Ron stopped him. He looked like he was about to puke before he said in a strangled voice, " Um..Thanks for saving us back there"

Draco only responded by giving him a nod of acknowledgement.

Ron hurried on to say " But this doesn't change anything!"

Draco looked at him coldly and said in a voice that dripped icicles, "Not by a long shot."

They glared at each other again, feeling much happier with their enmity before they realized that Harry was in danger.

They had just about headed in that direction, when a loud voice screamed,

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!!"_


	12. Chapter 12

Face against a misted window

Face against a misted window

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: all these characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

"HARRY! HARRY!!" Hermione cried out as she ran wildly through the woods in the direction of Harry's voice. Oh God please don't let him be dead, she prayed silently. She had just about reached the clearing and was about to burst through it when a hand clamped down on her mouth. Hermione struggled wildly before she heard Ron whispering in her ear, "Shhhh! Quiet or they'll hear us!" "But Harry!" Hermione replied, not understanding what was wrong with Ron.

"Harry is not dead! He's not Hermione I just saw him! Things are not right. We can't help Harry by bursting in like this. We have to wait! Please! Trust me!" he said at her disbelieving look.

He pointed towards the bushes where she could make out Draco's silvery hair, but barely. She hurried over to the bushes with Ron and sat down next to Draco. They parted the bushes to get a clear view of what was happening.

Hermione nearly gasped at what she saw. Harry was standing at one far end of the clearing and Dumbledore was at the centre. Voldermort's dead body lay at Dumbledore's feet.

But the most shocking thing was that Dumbledore's wand was now pointed at…Harry!

Ron muttered something like I knew this would happen. Hermione was about to ask him what he meant when Dumbledore began to speak.

"Shocked Harry? I had expected you to be. I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask. Well this time, I don't have time to really answer them. My schedule is really tight. I have to kill you and then go and end the war and then take over the Wizarding World. But since is the last time in your oh-so-pathetic life will you get to ask a question I think I might just indulge you. So go ahead ask me why professor Dumbledore? Why do you want to kill me?" he said in a biting tone that was still chillingly polite.

Harry just looked stunned. He knew he would not be able to survive Dumbledore. Why, Dumbledore was the only one who Voldermort had been scared of. No, he wouldn't survive. But he would damn well know why this was happening to him. So he gathered all his courage and asked the person he once idolized, "Alright Professor, tell me why you want to kill me? Weren't you the one who always supported me and Muggle-borns? You even declined to be the Minister Of magic! You protected my parents and brought me up just to have me killed? So tell me, why are you betraying me?

"Because Mr. Potter I was the one who wanted to originally free the world of mudbloods, and what better way to do it than to control Voldermort and through him the rest of the supposed dark side. My work with Grindewald would have prevented all of us this, but that fool had to ruin it! I was the one who created Voldermort from Tom Riddle! Why do you think he feared me? Who introduced him to his death eaters? Who taught him that power was all? Who told him about the foolish prophecy? Me! And Tom thought that I was going to kill him so that I could make you my ambassador. Foolish foolish boy! I was going to let the both of you finish each other off so that I would come out the victor! I don't want to be the Minister! Answering to this person and that! I worked so hard to kill all my threats. Do you know what was written in that prophecy? I never told you the whole thing. If you two didn't kill each other then you would kill me! I couldn't let that happen! And you! you trusted me with everything! I made Mr. Weasley a spy! It was so easy to mould you! I got your parents killed like every other original member of The Order Of the Phoenix! They had grown suspicious of me! They were going to have me put in Azkaban or worse, St.Mungo's. I am not mad, I'm a visionary!" Dumbledore shouted, his face becoming more crazed by the second.

"You can't kill me because I'm going to kill you!!" He screamed, pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry felt oddly resigned. He faced Dumbledore with all his inherent courage, and sending up a quick prayer for his friends. He actually felt relieved that it was about to end. He felt no anger towards Dumbledore, just pity. This man was so twisted and out of touch with reality that he would self-destruct one day. And that day didn't seem to be too far away now. He had just about prepared himself for the inevitable when Hermione, Draco and Ron jumped out of the bushes. They came and stood in front of Harry.

"Now, Professor what was it that you were saying" Hermione stated in a calm voice. She, Ron and Draco had formed a tight circle around Harry. The Professor looked so enraged that he others thought he might explode. "Very well Miss Granger, have it you way then!" and he pulled back his wand arm and then snapped it forward in an elaborate loop to say "Avada Kedavra!"

Except that just that moment, the four friends had put up a shield and shouted in unison, "Revertus!!"

The killing curse came towards them like a freight train and exploded against the shield. They could feel the wind blowing past them and the earth tremble beneath their feet. The wind was pushing them back, but they held on, determined. The shield glowed with the absorbed curse before it was reflected back.

Back towards Dumbledore, and this time its strength quadrupled.

Dumbledore didn't stand a chance. He crumpled and fell on the floor. Harry and his friends dropped their shield. The wind had died down and the earth was once again stable. They rushed towards Dumbledore who ironically had fallen right next to Tom Riddle.

Harry felt a deep sadness wash over him, because after all this had once been the person he had admired and trusted the most in the whole world. Hermione was crying softly next to him. Draco looked like his normal implacable self except that one only had to look into his eyes to see how shaken up he was. Ron just looked bitter.

For how long they sat there, no one ever knew. But they decided to tell everyone that Dumbledore and Voldermort had killed each other. Dumbledore in a heroic effort to protect Harry. Harry did not tell anyone what really happened. Nor did the others. Harry was determined to protect Dumbledore's dignity. The war ended shortly after all this happened.

Many of the Death Eaters were put in Azkaban, Draco's father bring one of them. A few went missing. Most were killed.

There was a proper funeral held for Dumbledore in Hogwarts. Harry and his friends were the ones who cried the most.

It turned out that Ron had done some double crossing. He double crossed Dumbledore. He was the one who had sent Hermione the all important second letter. He had just pretended to be a traitor. Only Molly had known the truth. He still loved Hermione but had been forced to spy on her on Dumbledore's orders. The thing was, they all knew now how important their friendship was to them.

Draco was still his normal cool self. Except that one fine day they were sitting by the lake when Draco popped the all important question to Hermione.

She refused. But told him to try again in another year. Then she laughing kissed him on his crestfallen face and turned back to gaze out at the water.

And as she gazed, she realized that although there were times in your life when you faced that moment of blindness before you opened your eyes. You had to take that chance because even though you might find something horrible, the best part was in the end it would be the most beautiful thing ever. And if you saw something you liked, it always works out in the end anyway.

She didn't have to turn her head to see Harry and Ron sit down next to her. They just put an arm each around her and she had her arms loosely wrapped around Draco's neck, who was sitting in front of her. They all sat that way and gazed out at the lake, watching the sun set. It appeared to gild them with its glowing rays. Behind them, Hogwarts was teeming with life, it too gilded with gold.

It always works out in the end.


	13. epilogue

Face against a misted window

Face against a misted window

Author's note

To all the fantastic people who read this story and even more fantastic people who finished it, my biggest heart felt thank you.

Thank you to all those who reviewed and this is a big hint for others to do so (wink wink) Anyway apart from this being my first story, I think it will be one of my favorites. I was going to kill Ron in the end but couldn't bear to do it. I'm a sucker for happy endings. Everything worked out well in the end, so there aren't going to be any sequels.

Please forgive me, but I'm taking a slight hiatus after this. I'm going to write another Hermione/Draco fic and since I recently started school after my exams, it's a bit hectic.

once again thanks for reading and don't be shy to review. lol!

P.S- The biggest thank you I give to my family for bearing with me and my second eldest sister for sharing some of her ideas with me when I had none.


End file.
